Darkness Falls
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa unravel the clues as Darkness Falls.  This is EXTREMELY AU and certain characters will be OOC.  I have completely thrown the books and movies out the window.  Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa


24

**Title: **Darkness Falls

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter characters are not mine, nor am I making any money writing this.

**Pairing: **Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Bellatrix and Narcissa unravel the clues as Darkness Falls,

**A/N: **This is extremely AU and certain characters will be OOC. I have completely thrown the books and movies out the window. Oh and kudos and cookies to those who spot the literary reference I threw in.

XXX

Hermione buried her face in the riotous curls in front of her while she caressed the thickening waist on the other side of the body she was curled up to. She inhaled deeply taking in the lavender scent of the hair before she gently kissed the back of the neck and shoulder in front of her. She started to turn on to her back when a slender hand caught her arm before she could fully release the body she was holding.

"And where do you think your going?" Came a sleep husky voice.

Hermione tightened her arm around Bellatrix and kissed her shoulder again. "I was going to get up and get the four of us breakfast, since it's almost time for our child to wake Cissy up and demand food."

Bellatrix chuckled as she stretched her body and pressed a kiss to the blonde's shoulder that lay in front of her while her hand reached back and caressed Hermione's hip. "You stay here and rest a bit more, since you slept for shit last night. I'll go get our breakfast." With that she placed one more kiss on Narcissa's shoulder then carefully extracted herself from the middle of the two other women.

Once out of bed she leaned down and gave Hermione a loving kiss on the lips. She looked at her wife concerned with the fact that Hermione was looking so very pale, but she kept her worries to herself.

"If I didn't already know better, I would think it was Ron who sired this child with the way Cissy's been eating. She didn't eat half as much when she was pregnant with Draco." Bella said softly as she smiled when Narcissa rolled over then scooted into her vacant place in the bed and cuddled up to Hermione.

Hermione shuddered at the thought. "Don't say that, that's so many levels of wrong. Plus I'd kill him if he ever touched either of you like that." Hermione brought the naked six months pregnant woman as close to herself as she could. "And don't forget to put a robe on before you go down to the kitchen, while Cissy and I adore your exhibitionism I doubt anybody already up feels like getting hexed for looking at your gorgeous self."

"Of course." Bellatrix looked slightly offended. "Only you and Cissy are worthy to see me naked." With that she put on the knee length black silk robe and tightly tied it close.

XXX

Upon entering the huge kitchen Bellatrix noticed that Molly was already at the stove cooking mountains of food while Harry, Ron, Ginny and numerous other Order members stood around sipping coffee or tea waiting for the food to be done.

"Oh Bellatrix, don't worry I've almost got your tray done. Though you might want to get Narcissa's cereal from the cupboard there and grab a second box, the open one is almost empty." Molly said as she pointed to where the cereal was stored.

"Thank you, Molly. I don't see how she can crave this stuff." Bellatrix replied as she got out the boxes of cereal. She just didn't get the appeal of Oops! All Berries. The room chuckled at her words.

"Oi, it could be worse she could crave pickled pigs feet with ice cream." Ginny said mischievously. The entire room gagged at the thought.

"You have a point." Bellatrix shuddered at the thought. "I've a question for you Harry; do you know what's going on with Hermione? She's not been herself, I can tell she's not sleeping very well, she barely ate anything at dinner and every time I can get away from Voldemort she seems to get paler and paler."

Both Harry and Ron blanched and began to back away from the death eater. She narrowed her eyes at their reactions and began to follow them across the room. Bellatrix might be the best spy the Order had but there was a reason she made it to Voldemort's right hand.

"You know! You know what's going on with her and you haven't told me?" Bellatrix hissed.

Harry raised his hands as Ron hid behind him. "Now Bellatrix you know I'd be the first to tell you if I could, but she made us take vows not to tell anyone anything. Trust me, if I had my way everybody who need to know would, especially you and Narcissa."

Bellatrix growled at the both of them before turning around and stalking back to the tray Molly was finishing putting their breakfast on, when they heard a panicked scream.

"BELLA!"

"ANDY!"

Bellatrix tore out of the kitchen with Harry, Ron and Ginny hot on her heels. She took the stairs two at a time. At the top of the stairs Andromeda ran right along with Bellatrix down the long hallway to the master suite and Bellatrix wordlessly blasted the master bedroom doors open.

In the room they found a nude Narcissa kneeling on the bed, crying as she clutched an unconscious naked Hermione to her chest. Bellatrix felt her heart freeze at the sight before her. She quickly made her way to bed and gently laid Hermione back down. Gasping as she saw just how pale and gaunt Hermione was under the obvious glamour she had placed on herself. She clearly lacked the strength to hold it any longer. Bellatrix also spied the white bandage that was stained with blood and yellow puss that was taped to where Hermione's shoulder connected with her neck and the bright red streaks that emanated from under the bandage and went all the way up her neck, almost all the way to her shoulder and half way down her chest. As she watched blood began to pool in the corner of Hermione's eyes and she coughed up a mouthful of blood spraying both of her lovers with it. Bellatrix quickly sat her up in her arms as Narcissa brushed Hermione's hair out of her face.

"Come on babygirl, wake up. Come on you've got us all worried." Bellatrix crooned to her.

Andy grabbed up a dark blue robe and a forest green robe from a couple of chairs. "Here Cissy you need to cover up."

Narcissa blushed a deep red upon noticing Harry, Ron and Ginny who were also blushing but kept their eyes trained on Hermione's face. She quickly donned the robe and tied the sash.

"Bella, love, let's get her in her robe then take her to the infirmary so both Alice and I can check her out." Andy coaxed Bellatrix. "Ron, go ask Alice to meet us at the infirmary."

"On it!" He quickly left the room.

As Bellatrix and Narcissa put the robe on the unconscious Hermione, Andromeda continued. "Ginny go let the others know something's going on and that we'll let them know what as soon as we know."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys down in the infirmary."

"No, stay with the others. We'll let you know when it's ok to come in."

"You'll let us know as soon as possible right?"

"Yes, dear now go, I don't want us having to wade through a crowd to get to the infirmary."

Ginny darted out of the room.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes opened, Bellatrix and Narcissa noticed they were completely blood shot and blood leaked out of her eyes even quicker with her eyes open. "Oh hey, Bella how did you get away this isn't our scheduled meet up?" Hermione asked weakly before flopping her head towards Narcissa who covered her mouth as she began to cry harder. "Narcissa what are you doing here? I thought we agreed it was too dangerous to meet you both at the same time. Hey what's with the tears did something happen with Draco? I really need find away to get him out of there."

Bellatrix and Narcissa glanced worriedly at each other. They had never had scheduled meetings, it just wasn't possible. The three of them had met up as often as possible and they had agreed that it was safer for Draco to stay where he was; it was almost as if they were back to the time where the three of them were getting to know each other while Hermione was their handler. They were also slightly confused.

Andromeda caught the glances and cursed under her breath. "Come on we need to get her to the infirmary, she's delirious right now."

As Bellatrix lifted Hermione in her arms bridal style she once again passed out. The two older women quickly got off the bed and followed their sister out of the room with Harry right behind them.

Once in the infirmary, Bellatrix laid Hermione down on one of the beds then backed off to give both Andromeda and Alice Longbottom a chance to look over Hermione while she wrapped an arm around Narcissa and pulled her close kissing her softly murmuring reassurances to her. Harry and Ron stood on Bellatrix's other side lending silent support to Hermione's lovers.

Fifteen minutes later, both Andromeda and Alice had grim looks on their faces. As Alice began to hook up various machines to Hermione Andromeda turned to her sisters. She came over to Narcissa and had her sit down on the bed next to Hermione's and Bellatrix got behind her and held her tightly.

"Well?" Bellatrix snapped, worry written clearly on face.

"It's poison –"

Narcissa cried out as tears began to pour down her face once again. Bellatrix pulled her tightly to her. The look on Andy's face became compassionate as she looked on her sisters.

"And from the looks of it, it is in its last courses, the only thing we can do now is to make her as comfortable as possible."

Bellatrix paled while Narcissa buried her face in lover's neck as sobs shook her body.

"How long…" The dark haired witch whispered as she began to rock the blonde.

"Days, if we're really lucky a week." Alice answered softly as she finished hooking up her muggle machines to Hermione.

At this Narcissa's sobs went silent when she got up and made her way to Hermione's side that didn't have all the cords attached, laid down and carefully took the younger woman in her arms and began to whisper in her ear. Bellatrix seemed frozen in place.

"But how long has it been in her system?" She croaked out.

"We don't know…" Andy headed towards some cupboards to get a few potions out.

Harry cleared his throat. "A little over three months, Hermione has researched every known poison and antidote trying to cure herself."

"Where's the entry point?" Bellatrix suddenly surged up off the bed.

Alice peeled back the new bandage they had placed on the crook of Hermione's neck. "We've cleaned it up, but there's not much we can do for it."

And there in the center of bright red streaks was a black oozing open wound it was if the poison was eating away at the tissue. Bellatrix gently maneuvered Alice out of the way, leaned down and sniffed at the wound she "hmmmed" then leaned down and sniffed again before whirling away and headed out of the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.

"I've got a letter to send." She tossed back over her shoulder as she left.

XXX

Several hours later found both women dressed and back in the infirmary. Bellatrix had been able to talk Narcissa into dressing and eating a little bit of breakfast not that she had been able to eat much herself. Narcissa was again lying on the bed carefully cuddled up to Hermione, while Bellatrix paced back and forth in front of Hermione's bed. She didn't need the slow beeps from the machines to know that her lover's heart was beating slowly almost too slow. It tore her heart in two to see her young lover just laying there unresponsive to anything. After the first hour Andromeda and Alice had found a potion in one of the books in the library to help Hermione with the constant bleeding from her eyes and lungs. When they gave it to her Alice showed Narcissa how to massage her throat to help her swallow it.

Suddenly Harry burst into the room and ducked as a solid ebony owl flew in behind him heading straight for Bellatrix who held up her arm for her owl to land on. There was a reply tied to her leg, she quickly removed it, then sent the owl back out of the room.

"Harry, could you get Serena a couple of treats?" Bellatrix asked distractedly as she read the letter in her hand. He nodded and glanced worriedly at Hermione before leaving the room.

When she was done reading the missive she withdrew her wand and ignited the parchment in her hand. She came over to the bed and softly kissed the young witch on the forehead then placed a loving kiss on Narcissa's lips.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Back to the Manor, somebody there has the antidote for our Mione."

Narcissa grabbed her wrist. "But it will break your cover! You're supposed to be out killing muggles!"

"I don't care!" Bella shrieked. "We're not going to lose her! She is more important than my cover, I'll be back shortly." Bella gently removed her sister's hand from her wrist went to the end of the bed and apparated out of the room.

Narcissa sent out her patronus.

XXX

As soon as Bellatrix got her bearings in the room, Severus stood in front of her and Nagini was to her right reared up ready to strike.

"If you are what you say you are, prove it. Destroy it and I'll give you what you're looking for." Severus said calmly while he held the sword of Gryffindor in his left hand.

Before either the potion master or the snake knew what was going on Bellatrix snatched the sword from him and beheaded Nagini. The snake dropped dead at Bellatrix's feet.

"There I've destroyed the last horocrux, now the antidote." Bella snapped out as she held her hand out and dropped the bloody sword.

"Who was poisoned, that you would risk your cover for?" Snape asked as he placed a flask of magenta fluid in the dark witch's hand. "It will take awhile for it to counter act the poison, so don't be expect it to automatically work."

"Hermione and it's been in her system for little over three months."

"Then make sure she drinks all of it and as quickly as you can there's no time to waste." Snape said. "Now go we don't want him to know ahead of time that you're on the side of the Order. I'll send more information to you as soon as I get back to my rooms."

With that Bellatrix apparated back to the Black Mansion.

XXX

Narcissa heard and saw her sister appear back in the room and she quickly, carefully got up from the bed and embraced her lover.

"That was foolish, Bella. Where would I be if I lost both of you?" Narcissa said before kissing the dark witch passionately.

Harry and Ron looked away to give the sisters privacy.

Bellatrix returned the kiss just as passionately before pulling away and bringing her sister with her to the side of the bed urging her to climb back on.

"You're not going to lose either of us, Cissy. We need to get her to drink this whole flask, and then we have plans to make." Bellatrix told the three of them. Bellatrix moved to the other side of the bed.

Harry and Ron watched intently while both sisters got Hermione to drink the whole flask. Bellatrix then turned to the boys.

"Snape said it would take time for it to take effect so we're going to use the time to plan out our final battle with that bastard."

"But –" Ron started.

"He somehow got Nagini away from Voldemort and I removed her head with the sword of Gryffindor. The last horocrux is destroyed. He's going to send me more information soon. So we can do this quickly and before he expects it." Bellatrix interrupted. "So you two might want to round everybody up, while we try to get our wife conscious." With that she turned to the young woman on the bed as the two young men left to gather the top ranks of the Order.

"Come on, Babygirl open those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Bellatrix coaxed softly. "We're here for you."

Slowly Hermione's eyelids began to flutter. So both older witches began to croon to her encouraging her to open her eyes. When her eyelids finally opened Narcissa covered her mouth and tears of relief rolled down her face while Bellatrix's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she leaned closer Hermione. Her eyes were still extremely blood shot and blood was beginning to pool in the corner of her eyes again.

"Ah, there are my Ladies." Hermione rasped out quietly. She attempted to lift both of her hands, but Narcissa already had one wrapped in her hand who tightened her grasp on it. The other she raised and caressed Bellatrix's face; she leaned into the touch and held the hand to her face. "I see you've found out my secret, is there any way I could talk you two into taking me back up to our bedroom?"

"No, they can't Hermione. As you know this is the only room that monitors will work in and you still need to be monitored closely." Alice answered as she and Andromeda entered the room.

When Alice and Frank Longbottom rejoined the Order she had fought tooth and nail to have at least one of the rooms in the Black Mansion able to work the muggle medical monitors she brought with her from her muggle doctors practice and hospital. They had proven extremely useful through out the war. Especially when Mad Eye Moody had suffered a heart attack.

"And it's time for your next dose of potion." Andromeda said as came around to Narcissa's side of the bed and held the vial to Hermione's mouth who drank the potion down grimacing at the taste.

"Why are potions that are good for you so nasty tasting?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

The four women chuckled at that. As Alice went around and checked all the monitors she asked. "How's our patient doing now that she's conscious?"

"Tired, hurting and desiring to sleep in her own bed." Hermione grumbled weakly. "And wishing to know what's going on I vaguely recall someone apparating in and there was talk of the last horocrux being destroyed. I think." Hermione look puzzled. "Or was I dreaming?"

"That was no dream luv," Narcissa answered as she snuggled even closer to her young lover. "Bella somehow found the antidote to the poison, killed Nagini and brought it back here where we administered it to you. She sent Harry and Ron to round up the Order so they can begin to plan the last battle"

"Then you two need to get going, they're going to need your help."

"And what information shall I tell them? I've been here for the past three months, I've nothing new to tell them and I've already given them the complete lay out of the Manor." Narcissa said then kissed Hermione's temple. "They don't need me there. I'm staying here to keep an eye on you."

"And it will be evening before the majority of the Order can get here and we've got to wait for Snape's information before we can truly have a sit down." Bella leaned down and softly kissed Hermione and then Narcissa. "So you're stuck with both of us until then."

"There are no others I'd rather be stuck with." Hermione turned her head and softly kissed Narcissa before pulling Bellatrix down for another kiss. "So how did you find the antidote? I've looked for three months and never found it."

"Simple, can you sniff the point of entry?" Bella asked with a smirk.

Hermione tried to look down at the stained gauze then glared at her. "Of course not, I can barely see it."

"Well each poison has a certain smell and it will usually linger at the point of entry. And your point of entry had a rancid smell with a strong hint of floral. And the only person I know that makes poisons with a floral hint is Snape. So I wrote to him and he replied back that it was indeed one of his –"

"So Snape poisoned her and you didn't kill him?" Narcissa shrieked as she snapped her gaze to Bellatrix. There was enough ice in her glare to start a second ice age.

"No!" Came the answer in stereo from both Hermione and Bellatrix. The two women looked at each other.

"No, he didn't poison her; he was just the creator of the poison. And as far as Voldy is concerned there is no antidote to it, but since Snape had a feeling it was going to used on some important Order members he purposefully created an antidote." Bella continued.

"So who did poison you?" Narcissa asked and Bella looked eager to know as well.

"I'll tell you, but not right now it's not necessary for you to know just yet." Hermione sighed weakly.

XXX

The group in the library consisted of Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonigall, Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Moody, Alice, Frank, Snape and Bellatrix. They were just finishing their plans to take the war to the Malfoy Manor.

"Now that we have all that settled we need to figure out a way to draw them out of the Manor." Dumbledore said.

"Why do we need do that? Since we can get in through their wards why not just take the battle to the inside of the Manor, especially if it's the size of the Black Mansion?" Ron asked.

Bellatrix looked to Dumbledore who nodded for her to answer the question while Snape just sneered at the young man. "Simple, the Manor is not the size of my Mansion and in such close quarters the likely hood of our casualties being higher are greater inside the Manor then outside of it."

The group pondered on Bellatrix's answer when Dumbledore once again asked. "Any ideas on how to flush them out?"

"I know exactly how we're going to flush them out," came a weak voice from the doorway. "Plus it's time to tell you about our secret weapon."

All heads turned towards the voice and saw Hermione sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by Andromeda and Narcissa walking beside it with a hand on Hermione's shoulder. All but Bellatrix, Snape, Alice, Harry and Ron gasped at the sight of the young brunette. They had been barred from the infirmary. Andromeda pushed her further into the room as Bellatrix got up and went to her and placed a loving kiss on her lips and then one on Narcissa's lips.

"So it's time, babygirl?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Yes, my Bella."

"So are you going to share your brilliant plan with the rest of us Granger?" Snape snapped.

"As a matter of fact yes, I am Severus. Would you Beautiful?" Hermione asked and Bella nodded.

Bellatrix went to one of the far bookcases, waved her wand and the bookcase in front of her melted away to reveal a heavy metal door. Andromeda pushed her charge up behind Bella while Narcissa kept pace. Hermione gestured weakly for the rest of the group to follow.

"Come we'll show you." Hermione said as Bellatrix did a complex design in front of the metal door. It swung open silently and the three Black sisters and Hermione made their way into the room.

As they entered an indirect light source turned on and the room enlarged itself to where it was larger than the library they came in from. All but the three lovers stood in the middle of the room gaping. On the wall opposite of the door they entered stood another door though wooden this time and in the right hand corner on the same wall was a large safe. But what had them all gaping and some confused were the walls covered top to bottom in firearms of all sorts and sizes. Not to mention the cages with other firearms in them as well.

"Holy Hell, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he looked to her for an explanation. He was further confused by the fact that neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa looked surprised that they actually looked comfortable in the room.

"Welcome to my father's main arsenal. He's ex-military and very protective; by the time I was 5 years old I knew how to take apart and reassemble, clean and shoot a majority of handguns. By the time I was ten I could handle any handgun and any rifle, I was quite proficient with sniper rifles." Hermione explained. "When I became Bella's and Cissy's handler three years ago, I began to train them in the use and care of firearms as well. Bella has a special aptitude for handguns while Cissy has a fondness and aptitude for sniper rifles. I, myself don't prefer one to the other, I love them all equally."

"Handguns, firearms, sniper rifles, rifles….what are these things and what good are they for?" Arthur asked.

"Well Mr. Weasley they fire projectiles called bullets. Little metal bits that can kill and wound efficiently and are more dangerous than any spell ever conceived. There are no shields or wards that can stop them. There are bullet proof vests, but they're bulky and only protect the torso, it does nothing for the head, arms, or legs. Plus you get a high enough caliber and even they do nothing to protect you."

"So this is your plan to flush them out of the Manor? And your secret weapon?" Snape asked snidely.

"No, not at all Severus. These are just what are going to win this war for us." Hermione replied calmly. She gestured for Andy to move her over to the safe in the corner. Once there Hermione quickly opened it and withdrew a bag then asked Andy to shut the safe while Narcissa pushed her to the table almost in the center of the room. "These are what's going to flush the Death Eaters and Voldemort out."

With that Hermione pulled out and carefully placed grenades on the table in front of her. Ron picked one up and tossed it back and forth between his hands. "These don't seem to be much how can they flush out anybody."

Hermione lunged from her chair while Bellatrix snatched the grenade from Ron's hands and growled loudly at him. "Don't do that Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Not unless you want Voldemort to win by default because you've blown us to kingdom come!" She swayed on her feet Narcissa and Andy quickly and gently pressed Hermione back in the wheelchair while Bellatrix quickly and carefully replaced the explosives in the bag.

"Don't worry for those of you who don't know we'll show you what they can do, just know for now you're going to do a coordinated strike on the Manor with those and they'll draw out everybody, well most everybody out of the Manor, the cowards in the lot I can't guarantee."

"Alright, Ms. Granger –"

"Ms. Black."

"Sorry, Hermione. But what is our secret weapon?" Minerva asked.

"We'll get to that in a minute, but first I need to pass out your ordinance first." Hermione once again tried to stand, but she fell hard back into the chair before she made it all the way up.

"Stop that luv! We'll take you where you need to go." Narcissa snapped out worry clear in her voice.

"Sorry Gorgeous, I'll try to remember that. I need to get to that cage over there." Hermione pointed at one of the cages on the wall, Narcissa happily rolled her over to it.

Hermione opened it and pulled out several things which she placed in her lap. Before having Narcissa turned her back towards the others.

"Beautiful, take that corset off and put this one on." With that Hermione handed her lover another black leather corset.

"Wha…" Bellatrix started but then saw what was a part of the back of the corset. "You really do think of everything don't you, Babygirl?" With that she quickly doffed the corset she was wearing and donned the new one on, she did it so quickly that the others didn't have time to turn their heads. Not that Hermione or Narcissa even thought about it.

"I always do try to be prepared to the best of my abilities, Beautiful." Hermione smirked. She then held up to Bella two .44 Magnum Desert Eagles; one was solid silver with the word "Tried" engraved in green along the barrel and the second one was green with the words "& True" engraved in silver again along the barrel. When Bellatrix looked there were coiled snakes engraved in the grips of the guns again in the opposite color of the gun, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She knew these guns were not from her young lover's father's arsenal, these were special ordered for her. She looked back up to both of her lovers who were grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You are our tried and true warrior, Bella." Narcissa said softly while Hermione nodded her agreement.

Bellatrix holstered her new weapons in the holsters attached to the back of her new corset and took Narcissa in her arms and laid a passionate kiss on her. Hermione moaned softly at the sight. At the moan Bella disengaged from Narcissa leaned down scooped Hermione up in her arms and laid just as passionate kiss on Hermione's lips while Narcissa caressed both women's backs. When they broke the kiss Bella gently placed Hermione back in the chair where Narcissa stole her passionate kiss from their young lover.

"Beautiful, here's the clip for Tried." Hermione handed her the magazine for the gun which Bella took and expertly loaded and chambered a round. Several gulps could be heard from the group behind them since Bella's movements had been effortless and looked lethal. "Now here's the clip for True." Bella holstered Tried and repeated the process with True. When she was done Hermione drew her wand pointed to the butt of the gun and said. "Niche."

Suddenly there was a strange look clip on the bottom the magazine. "What's this Babygirl?" Bella asked looking puzzled.

Hermione gestured for Bella's wand and gun which she gladly handed over to the younger woman. She then showed the older woman how to slide the grip of her wand into the clip on the gun. "So you truly won't be unarmed my love." Hermione grinned and handed the gun/wand back to her wife.

Bella took it and waved her gun/wand and bright red sparks shot out of it and she grinned manically. "You truly do think of everything Babygirl!"

"Now for the rest of you." Hermione said and with that she had Narcissa take her to a larger cage and began to hand out .9mm Glocks with the same modification on the bottom of the clips like Bellatrix's Desert Eagle. All but Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Dumbledore, Alice, Andromeda and Narcissa got a gun.

"Hey what about us?" Tonks complained.

"I'm getting to you, don't worry." Hermione chuckled weakly then coughed and tried to wipe the blood off of her lips before anyone noticed which failed.

"I think you should head back to the infirmary Hermione." Andromeda said as Narcissa crouched down scourgified Hermione's hand then brushed her hair out of her face.

"Not yet, but soon enough Andy." Hermione stated firmly. "Beautiful would you get down those two sawed off Mossbergs and give one to Tonks and Remus?"

As Bella did so Hermione explained. "These are 12 gauge sawed off pump action shotguns you don't need precision with them. Gorgeous would you mind getting the third one down and demonstrate it for them?"

Narcissa grabbed down a third gun similar to the ones Tonks and Remus held and went through the wooden door. Bellatrix waved her wand and the wall the door was on turned to glass and they saw Narcissa wave her wand to a human shaped target. It moved forward until it was fifteen feet from her and she shot the target blowing the lower half of it to shreds. As she pumped another round in two things happened everybody but Bellatrix and Hermione covered their ears and the target moved back another ten feet. Where Narcissa proceeded to shoot once more and still managed to do serious damage to the middle of the target. The target moved another ten feet back as she pumped another round in and shot for a final third time doing damage to the head of the target.

"As you can see you just aim in a direction and fire. I figured you two would do best with these weapons. Now for you Headmaster," Hermione waited for Narcissa to rejoin them and Bellatrix to bring back the wall of firearms.

With this Hermione slowly stood up and with Bellatrix on one side and Narcissa on the other she made her way to the wall closest to her and pulled down an antique pistol. Dumbledore made his way to her.

"And this is for you Headmaster; I figured you would prefer to use it since I spied that book on your bookshelf in your office." Hermione said handing him the black powder gun as Andromeda brought the chair up behind her which Bella and Cissy lowered her into.

"Okay, but what about Alice and Andy?" Fleur asked.

"We'll be here prepping the infirmary for the wounded that don't need St. Mungos." Alice answered for the both of them.

"And that leads us to our secret weapon, Narcissa –"

"She shouldn't be in the battle at all!" Molly objected.

"She won't be." Came from Bellatrix, Hermione and Ginny. Narcissa just chuckled.

Narcissa looked to Hermione. "Go ahead, Cissy."

Narcissa went to a tall locker on a wall and withdrew a four and a half feet tall rifle with a bipod in the middle of it. Then reached in for a clip when Hermione spoke up. "Not the left Cissy, the clip on the right."

Narcissa grabbed the clip on the right while lifting the huge rifle with her left hand and braced it on her upper thigh slammed the clip home then pulled the bolt back to chamber a round. While Ginny reached into the locker and grabbed out a large odd shaped scope.

"Ginny happens to be the other half of the secret weapon. Cissy see that switch there above the clip?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa nodded.

"With the position it's in you have your spotting ammo you push it forward and you'll have your true ammo." Hermione looked over the group. "None and I mean none of you have to worry about reloading all these weapons will do so magically as I have created each and every clip for these weapons, with the exception of Dumbledore's and even then I just magically altered his gun to do the same. Plus, for those of you feeling too awkward using these weapons at least keep them out so that the Death Eaters see them, they don't know you aren't going to use them. Though I suggest you do use them."

"What's Ginny have to do with the use of that….cannon?" Molly asked. "And how are they not going to be in the battle?"

"Six months ago I felt it would be wise for Cissy to have more than one spotter so I began to train Ginny in the art of spotting, she is now almost as proficient in it as I am. And it's a good thing I trained her as you can see I'm now incapacitated and no longer able to spot for Cissy. Come we'll now show you just how those grenades will flush them out of the Manor and how Cissy and Ginny are our secret weapon."

With that everybody made their way to the back verandah. Everybody lined up along the rail while Bellatrix took a single grenade out of the bag, passed the bag to Ginny who looped the strap over her head. Bella then pointed out a statue that was a fair amount away from the verandah. She moved closer to it pulled the pin, popped the top off, counted to three and threw it before quickly ducking down behind a hedge. The resulting explosion blew back everybody but Narcissa and Hermione from the rail.

"Now if you get enough people you trust on all sides of the manor and lob those through the Manor's windows Voldemort and his minions will come scurrying out of the manor like rats deserting a sinking ship and if we're lucky we'll take out a few of them at the same time." Hermione said triumphantly. "Now to see what my Cissy can do. Would you mind carrying me to her platform Bella?"

Bella accepted the bag of grenades back from Ginny then turned and lifted Hermione up. "Like you even have to ask Babygirl."

And with that the group with Narcissa and Ginny in the lead headed out further into the backyard of the Mansion. Once they reached the edge there was a platform with a chair, a platform at shoulder height in front of the chair and another much longer platform along the side of the chair and smaller platform.

Narcissa sat down in the chair and placed the rifle's bipod onto the platform in front of her while Ginny climbed up on the longer one and laid down placing the large scope up to her right eye.

"What are they aiming at there's no targets or anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there are. They're just over a mile away is all, but to make it easier for the rest of you to see…" Bella carried her to Ginny's other side where Hermione tapped her wand onto the scope Ginny was using. Suddenly above the sniper and her spotter a picture bloomed. There were six watermelons at varying heights and distances. "Now pay attention to what's going on up here," Hermione gestured to the picture above Narcissa and Ginny. "Because you won't understand a single thing that will come out of Ginny's mouth. Oh and you don't have to cover your ears I've put a total silencing spell on Cissy's gun so she doesn't have to worry about a report."

And so for the next ten minutes everybody was astounded by both Narcissa's and Ginny's precision. With the last watermelon exploded everybody cheered the two women.

As everybody turned to head back to the Mansion Hermione said. "And no worries we already have a platform set up for the two of them a little over a mile away from the Manor so they are set and they know where it's at they've practiced there for the past month. And since Cissy can't safely apparate there Ginny's going to apparate the both of them there."

Once back at the verandah Bella gently placed Hermione in the wheelchair.

"Bella will you show and explain the wizarding version of walkie talkies we came up with to them, I think I need to head back to our bedroom." Hermione said weakly.

"Of course I can, my love…"

"But you're not going back to our bedroom; you're going back to the infirmary where you can be monitored." Narcissa said as she passed her rifle back to Ginny who nodded her head in understanding.

"Would you two mind training them up on the use of the guns? I'd do it myself but I just don't have the energy." Hermione asked her lovers weakly.

"Of course we can, Little One." Narcissa answered for the both of them.

"Oh and Bella, Cissy…" Hermione waited for the two to look at her. "Lucius."

They tilted their heads until it dawned on them.

Narcissa's icy mask slammed down over her face as Bellatrix shrieked. "He's dead!"

XXX

The next morning found the upper ranks of the Order reviewing their plans when Bellatrix and Narcissa walked in. Bellatrix pulled Dumbledore off to the side while Narcissa opened the armory and went in.

The group watched the witch and wizard whisper to each other. Dumbledore suddenly grinned along with Bellatrix and it caused a shiver to roll down everybody's spine. They then made their way back to the rest of the group.

"There's been a slight change in the plans. Squad leaders C, D, E, and F you will take your orders from Bellatrix and will apparate in with squads A and B." Dumbledore said. "Now is everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded their heads as Narcissa came back out of the armory carrying a medium sized square bag and a hand full of what looked to be black lines. She gave the bag to Bellatrix who looped the strap over her head and then began to hand out the black lines. Once they were passed out Bellatrix showed them how to place one end in the ear then run the line across their skin down to their mouth.

"All you need to do is think of the person or persons you want to talk to then speak and they'll hear you." Bellatrix explained. "So practice a little bit with them for now while Cissy and I take Hermione's to her and then we can go and get this over and done with."

With that the two sisters left the library.

XXX

"Hey you two, I thought maybe you all left without saying goodbye." Hermione said weakly as she raised the head of her bed so that she was sitting up.

"We would never do that, Little One." Narcissa said as they made their way to their lover's bedside. She handed Hermione her black line while Bellatrix took the other one over to Andromeda and showed her how to put it on while Hermione put hers on.

"Now you two need to get going, the sooner you leave the sooner you get back." Hermione said.

Narcissa leaned down and kissed her softly while caressing her face then Bellatrix approached and kissed her just as softly. While Alice came up to Hermione with yet another potion for her to drink which she did reluctantly.

"I love you." Both sisters whispered in Hermione's ear then they quietly left the infirmary.

XXX

Back in the library Bellatrix and Narcissa finished handing out the weapons and getting their own out.

"Remember even if you don't use them keep them out in sight so they will at least unnerve the Death Eaters." Bella reminded them as Narcissa and Ginny apparated out which she soon followed.

XXX

The wards around the Manor were nothing but a short five minutes work for Bellatrix to tear down.

"You ready, my love?" Bella asked.

"We're set up and sighted, Bella." Came Cissy's answer.

"Wards are down, time to play everybody." Bella said as she apparated closer to the Manor.

She was soon joined by the Order and the Aurors. She looked to Dumbledore who nodded his head at her. Everybody watched as she turned to swirling black smoke and took off over the Manor. Quickly she was right back to where she was originally standing.

"Squads C, D, E and F be ready on my signal. Everybody brace yourself." Bellatrix said.

Two seconds later there came a loud explosion in the back of the Manor that rocked the ground, blew out every window in the Manor and knocked everybody back a few steps.

"C, D, E and F Go! Go! Go!" Bellatrix grabbed Harry's arm and said. "You're with me Potter." The four squads quickly covered both sides and the back of the Manor.

"Merlin's balls! What the hell was that?" Ron asked loudly.

"What did you two do, my darlings?" Both Bella and Cissy heard Hermione's question.

"We just set up a care package of C4 for them, instead of the grenades." Came Bella's answer.

"We figured it would make a bigger impression then the grenades as well as collapsing the back of the house so they'll be forced to go out the front." Was Cissy's answer.

Everybody with a communication line heard their answers. Suddenly they could hear a loud groaning as the back of the Manor collapsed.

"And why am I with you, Bellatrix? Meaning no offense of course." Harry asked.

"Simple Potter, I'll be shooting any Death Eaters that don't toss down their wands and you'll be binding those that do." Bella answered as they watched Death Eaters scramble out of the smoke filled building coughing for all they were worth.

Harry nodded his acceptance.

Soon Voldemort himself came stumbling out with Snape and Draco right behind him. Bellatix gestured to Snape and he grabbed Draco and quickly made his way towards the witch. Once there she looked them both up and down then nodded her head. Snape made his way to Dumbledore's side while Bellatrix leaned into Draco's space and whispered in his ear.

"You need to choose, nephew. Your mother or your father?"

"What do you mean?" Draco whispered back.

"Do you choose your mother's side or your father's?"

"My mother's, my father is nothing but a coward and an arse."

"Good choice, nephew." She placed her forehead against his and sent him a picture of where his mother was at. "Now go to her while we take care of this."

Draco nodded his head and apparated.

By this time Voldemort gathered is composure and stood up straight glaring at Bellatrix.

"What's the meaning of this Bellatrix? Why do you stand with the blood-traitors?" He asked furiously. "You, my most loyal follower and avid servant will pay for this treachery dearly before I kill you."

Bellatrix cackled loudly. "I'm not, nor was I ever your follower or servant. And the only one that'll be paying today will be you and yours."

As Voldemort raised his wand to Bellatrix there suddenly appeared a red hole in his forehead while the Death Eaters behind him was sprayed with blood, skull and brain matter. While he collapsed in a heap, Death Eaters raised their wands and began to attack the wizards and witches in front of them.

"No one touches our Bella!" Came through everybody's communication devices.

"Thank you, my love. Now down to business, you take the right and I'll take the left." Bella answered and with that she withdrew her guns and began to shoot the Death Eaters that refused to drop their wands.

Harry watched in awe as Bellatrix unerringly shot them between the eyes. At the first few fires from her weapon and the fact that other Death Eaters were dropping with the same wound as Voldemort's caused a pause on the part of Voldemort's followers. Bellatrix cackled again.

"Any who don't drop there wands will meet the same fate." She called out to them. Most dropped their wands and found themselves bound by the Order and Aurors. But a few continued to fight.

When a flash of blonde caught Bellatrix's eye, it was Lucius and to her immense pleasure he was still fighting.

"He's mine!" She screeched.

At the sound of her voice Lucius turned and faced her and smirked.

"It will be my pleasure to kill you Bella the blood-traitor. By the way have you buried that stupid little mudblood yet?" He snickered.

Harry sent a hex at him which he easily blocked then sent an Avada at Bellatrix who just as easily blocked as she aimed her left hand gun at him.

"I've longed for this day for too long." She said as he raised a shield and she laughed at him. "There's no shield for this Malfoy." And she fired the hole between his eyes bloomed and she giggled then turned her attention to the few still fighting.

Between her and Narcissa those few only lasted for mere minutes.

"How are the rest of you doing?" Dumbledore asked the squads on the sides and back of the Manor.

"Fine, no one came out the back."

"The few that we've got are ready for transport to the Ministry."

"The same here."

"Squads E and F, I want you back here to prepare to go through the Manor to see if we have any stragglers." Dumbledore said.

"On it!"

"Any casualties?" Bellatrix asked all the squads.

"No deaths on our side, some wounds that shouldn't be a problem for St. Mungos the worst one is Ron's at least for our squad." This came from Tonks. The rest reported the same thing.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Harry asked.

"Well, um hehehe, he uh shot himself in the foot." Tonks reported back.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes while the rest did their best to suppress their chuckles.

"Babygirl, it's over for the most part." Bellatrix waited for an answer.

"Little One? We'll be home soon." Narcissa also waited.

"I'm sorry you two, but she's out and I've some good news and some bad news. So when you can get back here come straight to the infirmary." Came Andromeda's voice. "Oh and bring Ron, Alice says she can take care of him."

Bellatrix looked to Dumbledore panicked he gestured for her to go. "We can take care of the rest you two need to know what's going on with Miss Granger."

With that Bellatrix apparated straight to the infirmary and not a second later Narcissa, Ginny and Draco were there as well. The two sisters made a bee line towards Hermione's bed but Andromeda stood before them holding her hands up and blocked their access.

"Now calm down you two," Andy said softly. "The good news is that her heart beat is steadily getting stronger."

"And the bad news?" Narcissa asked worriedly.

Ginny slung the rifle over her shoulder and grabbed the stunned Draco by the arm and lead him out of the room.

"She's gone into a coma." Alice said gently. "And we have no idea when or if she'll come out of it."

Narcissa started crying silently and moved around her sister to climb on the bed with Hermione while rage seemed to infuse Bellatrix's face before she apparated out of the room.

Tonks apparated in with Ron and the two healers quickly turned their attention to him, but his attention was on Hermione and the crying Narcissa.

"What's going on with Mione?" He asked as the prodded him to a bed a few beds away from Hermione.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now Mr. Weasley. Now let's get you taken care of." Alice said.

XXX

**Five Weeks Later…**

Bellatrix stood at the end of the bed and watched over her two lovers.

Andromeda had enlarged the bed Hermione rested on when it became apparent that neither Bella nor Cissy would sleep in their own bed. Both the healers and quite a few of the Order had their hands full trying to get the two sisters to take care of themselves while Hermione was in her coma. Out of everybody Draco had the best luck in getting them to eat, especially after his mom and aunt explained how they got together with the bookworm.

Most of the Order came in everyday to see Hermione. Alice had explained to everyone that the medical experts believed that people in comas could hear everything that was said to or around them. So they came in and updated Hermione on everything that was going on in the wizarding world and telling about what was going on in their lives hoping that it would help bring her out of the coma.

Narcissa's back was pressed tightly into Hermione's side and she was even using her young lover's arm as a pillow as she slept. When Bellatrix moved to re-join them on the bed she saw Hermione roll over and wrap her other arm around Narcissa's great girth. She stood there stunned; Hermione had been laying on her back since she went into the coma. Between the two healers and the two lovers they kept turning Hermione over so she wouldn't get bed sores.

She continued to watch and tears came to her eyes when she witnessed Hermione nuzzling into Narcissa's hair and caress her distended stomach. Narcissa "hmmed" in her sleep and snuggled further into Hermione's arms. Bella clapped a hand to her mouth to keep her sobs quiet so as not to wake her lovers. That soon became a moot point when suddenly Narcissa woke up and realized that Hermione was pressed into her back and that her arm was around her.

Narcissa sat up as swiftly as she could, turned and looked at her still sleeping lover then noticed Bella at the end of the bed crying. She held a hand out to her sister as Hermione grumbled in her sleep and tried to pull Narcissa back down. Bella climbed back on the bed and clasped Narcissa's hand they both then laid back down this time with Narcissa facing Hermione. Both wrapped their arms around Hermione, Bella nuzzled the back of Hermione's neck while Narcissa placed butterfly kisses all over Hermione's face.

Hermione promptly stretched and yawned then wrapped the arm under Narcissa's head around her and placed her other hand on Bellatrix's hip pulling her closer.

"Hmmm, what a beautiful way to wake up." Came Hermione's raspy unused voice. "Never again will we wake up apart. I'm going to have Andromeda and Alice move me back into our bedroom. I can't take it any longer being in here."

Neither sister could hold back their sobs as the wrapped their young lover tightly in their arms.

"Hey now, what's wrong my Ladies?" Hermione asked worriedly as she took her hand from Bella's hip and reached back to slide it into her hair. "Beautiful, Gorgeous, what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"You're awake, that's what has them crying."

Hermione looked up and spotted Andromeda and Alice at the end of the bed with tears in their eyes.

"Well of course I'm awake, that's what happens after one sleeps through the night." Hermione replied looking confused.

"Usually Hermione, but you've been in a coma for the past five weeks." Alice told her gently.

Shock spread across her face, she looked to Narcissa then turned her head as far back as she could to take in Bellatrix. Sadness filled her features as she pulled her two lovers as close to her as possible. She murmured that she was there and that she wasn't going any where and she kept murmuring reassurances to them.

The two healers left the room and began to floo everyone to let them know that Hermione had awakened. It wasn't long before the waiting room outside the infirmary was full to brimming with people eager to see Hermione.

Andromeda and Alice kept people back telling them that the lovers needed a little bit of time to themselves. So everybody settled down and waited. About an hour later Bellatrix came to the door and let them in to see the brains of the Golden Trio.

A couple of hours later the majority of everyone had left and Andromeda and Alice had agreed that Hermione could move back into their room. So Bellatix helped her to stand and with Harry on her other side in case they needed him, the group that was left made their way slowly to the master suite.

Once there Alice finally left the Mansion to return to her home with her family, leaving Hermione to Andromeda's and her lover's care. She was allowed to get up for a short time everyday and taking walks to rebuild her strength, but she was warned against pushing herself too hard. Harry, Ron, and Ginny decided they were going to stay with the three lovers, Andromeda and Draco to help Hermione regain her strength.

Another month passed and Hermione was now almost back to her full strength. Andromeda had left a week ago knowing Hermione was in good hands.

Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bellatrix and Hermione just got down with another session in the indoor range and were leaving the library when they heard loud scream and it was coming from the upstairs sitting room. They all took off with Hermione and Bellatrix in the lead taking the stairs two at a time. Bursting into the room they saw Narcissa doubled over in pain and a puddle of water at her feet.

Bellatrix went to her side to hold her and help her stand while Hermione ordered Draco to get the hospital bag, Harry to floo ahead and warn St. Mungos that they were on their way, Ginny and Ron was to floo all their friends and family to let them know Narcissa had gone into labor then join them at the hospital. All of this was done in seconds, except for Ginny's and Ron's part of course.

Bellatrix and Hermione helped get Narcissa in the fireplace and Bella and Cissy floo'd to the hospital with Hermione right behind them.

Several hours later there was a large contingent of people in the maternity waiting room. When Bellatrix stepped out of the delivery room she looked tired but radiant and everyone perked up.

"We have a boy and a girl. The boy is Orion Aidan Black and the girl is Iris Emma Black."

**THE END**

**A/N 2:** To see what Narcissa's rifle looks like here's a link to a picture of it: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/gp/military/infantry/rifle/M107/M107_&imgrefurl=.&h=1048&w=1652&sz=328&tbnid=gxWNtU1tGzlZ9M:&tbnh=90&tbnw=142&prev=/search%3Fq%3D.50%2Bcal%2Bsniper%2Brifle%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=.50+cal+sniper+rifle&docid=HS3L7vVC68zJTM&hl=en&sa=X&ei=G1NWT-G7O8fWtgez3oXeCA&ved=0CDEQ9QEwAg&dur=2500


End file.
